epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Dark Cyan vs Iamthelegion - User Battle
Hello, everyone. And welcome to a non-tourney user battle! Remember these? This one pits decereasingly active book rapper Dark Cyan against Legion, the man of a thousand series, in the classic battle of Marvel vs DC I kinda hope this leads to an increase in user battles as the tourney only happens once a year #bringbackuserbattles Can't be arsed doing rap meanings or links. If you don't get a line, just ask. Enjoy! Beat: Death Blow 'The Battle' 'Iamthelegion' (starts at 0:26) G'day. Feeling a lil' chilly? It seems you're short a rabid attachment. Last time I faced this filly he had a lamer side than the one sense abandoned. This time you're all alone, and I'm not that silent cad you savaged. More like your neighbor's clone. Darker socks than you can manage. Long have we played, but no admins'll stop me getting you past guests. What's in a name? I'd say the change drew you out more wrong than left. I heard you got some top blogs. That's real nice for you, kid. Personally, I'll stick to over-writing your Calls with the big fish. 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 0:48) Remember our Tag-Team bout? This’ll go the same way as it did then. You only challenged me because you fucked up your entrance into the tourney…again! You call me out on my name change as if it’s worse than socking and shit, UntiL-U-CY that like your references; you shouldn’t force it if it don’t fit So desperate you used to make a new series every other week Like “Legion’s Rap Battles of Overused Suggestions.” Try making something unique! Your verse was like saying “This was crap” and calling it a critique; Ineffective Even when you pretend to be someone else, you’re still Borin’, Detective 'Iamthelegion' (starts at 1:10) Alas, I am exempt from a competition of wit amongst teenagers online! Whatever shall I do? I am as blue as the ape who put you in line! But no munkee business, I'll leave you to throwing doodoo As Burning Legion is a feat not accomplished by Jorn or Truth On the other hand, always afoot attempts to discredit this heathen Stained by tears of authors wishing to be used by the better Liam Alas, their only relief bidden is being far outshone by Flats But such intimacy with obsessive jailbait? Now that's Dark, Cyan. 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 1:32) You’re losing the contest of the comic book rap series against Avvy This battle isn’t the first time you came up short against DC If practice truly made perfect, then you’d probably be top tier by now But you’ve lost to Icey and Silent Mocker, less read than Hippie, less cred than Eyebrows Even your Hurt/Heals and tourneys die early just to spite you Sided with Jorn after Wikimageddon? Talk about feeding the hand that bites you! You’ve worn so many socks, dude! Who knew “Legion” would be so prophetic? It’s pathetic! You’re just too damn Comic to even pretend to be poetic! WHO WON? Cyan Legion Category:Blog posts